Kagome's Death and Inuyasha's Tears
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: A oneshot for Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome dies and Inuyasha cries. A dramatic story. FINISHED Sequal after I writ my first story!


**Kagome's Death, Inuyasha's Tears**

**A/N: This is a story I wrote three years ago. I found it in my box of old **

**papres. Amazing how a good cleaning helps find stuff. Lol! Well this is **

**a one-shot between Inuyasha and Kagome. Very dramatic and fast **

**written. Please R&R. If you don't like it please... tell me and i'll see if **

**I can write a sequal with a better choice of words. Thanx! Read and **

**Review! **

" Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome shouts as she runs to block Inuyasha from Shessy's attack.

" Kagome!" The dog-hanyou runs to catch the now half consious girl.

" She seems to have feelings for you dog turd. I suggest if you love her, help her. She won't make it through the night."

" Shut up Shessy! I don't have time for you!" Inuyasha was seriously p, oed. at his half brother.

" Inuyasha... it's okay... I can ,(cough), I can move... See," Kagome tried to sit up, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her.

" No Kag! You're to weak. Please stay still you'll hurt more." Inuyasha leaned her head to his chest. " Don't move..." Inuyasha held on to Kagome with gentle strength. He couldn't help it, tears, tears fell from his eyes. He never cried before, but now that he found someone to love, it was hard not to. He knew her end was near.

' I never seen him cry before. Oh Inuyasha!' She wanted to hold him close and tell him not to cry that she was there and she loved him, but she couldn't. She wanted to, but couldn't.

" I can't risk loosing you... Kag I...I...I love you!" Tears fell harder. " I love you more than anything! You're the only girl who loved me for me, besides mom, and stood by me through times I needed you the most. I decided that Kikyo is no longer the one I love. She was once loved by me, but she was different. She wanted me human. You, you wanted me to stay myself. You said you loved the hanyou me. I love you for that. For loving me for me!" Inuyasha held her close. Every once of him shook. He shook at the thought of loosing her.

' He... He... Loves me? Inuyasha loves me!' She wanted to cry and hold him, hold him to her and tell him her feeling\s. She did cry though. She cried as she tried to move.

" Huh!" The raven-haired girl, now dieing, leaned up with all her stregth and kissed the hanyou telling him her feeling for his confession. She mouthed, ' I love you too. So much...'

After her lips moved away, she smiled a sweet smile. Her eyes fluttered a bit and then finally closed. Inuyasha cried.

"Kagome!" His head down he said, " I understand. I love you so much too." His tear stained face lifted and he picked up the girl he loved most. " I will love you til the day **_I _**die." He held on to her as he slowly made his way to the well.

' You know I could make that happen. You could join her, but I won't kill you... yet. For I know how it feels to loose a loved one.' Shessy recalled the girl he once loved. '**_Rin..._**' A girl who grew on him. He fell in love as she turned nineteen. She died from an attack by Naraku. Shessy turned and disappeared in the night, leaving the battle unfinished.

Inuyasha made his way through the village.

" Inuyasha?" Miroku came upon them.

" She's gone..." Inuyasha kept his head down. Not wanting the tears to be seen.

Sango came out, followed by Keade. Keade put Shippo back in the hut to keep him from seeing his adopted mom the way she was. Sango cried on her monks chest. He fianlly revaled his love and they were to be wed. Kagome was her maid of honor. Dreams were set for Kagome and they all ended that faithful night in Tokyo. Inuyasha carried Kagome to the well. One last kiss for his love, and Inuyasha disappeared with Kag to her era. The night she died stayed with her friends til one year later everything changed.

**End**

**a/n: so you like? I hope. Please read and review. If you did like then you'll like my next story. It's the sequal. You'll find out when I write it, But you'll have to wait til i'm done with my first story, " The Beginning of the End" Well I hope you like! R&R!**


End file.
